Hey You
by KP100
Summary: When Danny's mom finds out about Danny's powers, he must tell his father as well. How will his parents take to him being half ghost? Sorry, crappy at summaries... A RESPONSE TO JUNELUXRAY2'S CHALLENGE!
1. Mom

_**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!Thanks to JuneLuxray2 for this challenge! This is what it said (also to help me type it):**_

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

HEY YOU GAIZ I'M BORED.

Sooo...

WRITE A ONE-SHOT WHERE DANNY'S PARENTS FIND OUT HIS SECRET AT THE SAME TIME.

Rules:

1. They cannot reject him, though there can be some suspicion/etc. You get the clue.

2. 'T' at maximum.

3. Can be made a series if you want for yourself/etc.

4. No pairings other than MaddiexJack please. In fact, you don't really need that much romance here at all, if any.

"Ugh, will you ever stop!" Danny Phantom sighed as he watched the Box Ghost fly away. He flew through his front door and into the kitchen. But before he could grab a banana, Maddie Fenton noticed him.

"GHOST!" She yelled out before pulling out a Fenton Bassoka from no where.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! You don't wanna do this!" Danny yelped as she took a shot. He ran to the other side of the table as Maddie got another shot ready.

"Yes, I do!"

"NO, you don't mom!" he yelped, ducking under the table as another shot went over his head. There was a long moment of silence before Maddie bent down and looked Danny right in the eyes.

"Mom?" she asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh, uh..." he stuttered, wracking his brain for an answer.

"Danny?" Maddie asked, realising the same hair style, facial structure, and body structure.

'Ah, god she figured it out.' Danny moaned inside his head.

"Y-yeah?" he replied.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell us? We would've understood."

"Mom." Danny sighed as she took his hand and pulled him out from under the table.

"You and Dad..." he didn't continue the sentence. He couldn't bear to break her heart by reminding her that she and his dad constantly threatened to rip him apart molecule by molecule.

"Can I go tell Dad?"

"Yeah honey, and Jazz too." she replied giving him a smile.

"Uh, she already knows. She figured it out for herself..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So Jack and I are the only ones who didn't know?" Maddie asked.

"If you don't count the whole town excluding Jazz. Sam, Tucker, and Vlad... then yeah." he smiled, walking toward the lab. He opened the door, took a deep breath and hear his mom whisper a good luck to him. He nodded and floated down the stairs.

"D-dad?" he asked, when he saw his dad sitting in a chair too small for him, working on a new invention.

"Danny boy! I want you to try this out, I just finished it." His dad bounded over to him, sticking out a small object toward Danny who eyed it causiosly.

"What does it do?"

"It zaps ghosts till they hit the floor." He grinned, before grabbing Danny's hand and plopping his son'shand on it.

"AHH!" Danny screamed, dropping to his knees.

"Well that can't be right..." Jack mumbled as Danny stood back up, rubbing his sor hand.

"Dad. Dad. DAD!" He yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry Danny, what is it?" his dad turned to him and gave him an expectant look. Danny took a deep gulp of air, befor eblurting out,

"I'm Phantom."

**_Haha! Evil cliffey! R&R please, and I'd like to thank my friend for betaing this! Sarah! (She dosn't have a fanfic account... that I know of.)_**


	2. FUDGE!

_**Kay, here's Chap. 2 of Hey You! Also, I might not update for a while. I've got an education to complete, and a funeral to go to… I'm a Cadet Girl Scout, and the leader of Girl Scouts died on November 29 2010… we used to call her Miss Piggy. Anyway, enjoy! R&R!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimor: I do not nor will I ever own Danny Phantom. Sadly...

_**Hey You**_

_**Chap. 2: FUDGE!**_

"GET OUT OF MY SON GHOST!" Jack yelled out at Danny after a few moments of silence. He grabbed a Fenton Ghost Gun and started shooting like crazy, none of them hitting their mark even though Danny was standing perfectly still, pale as a ghost (no pun intended.).

"Dad. Dad. DAD! I'M NOT BEING OVERSHADOWED! IF I WAS, I'D HAVE RED EYES!" Danny yelled out. Jack stopped firing, but did not lower his gun.

"I need proof. I'll ask something only Danny would know, and you answer it. If you get it wrong, I get to ask as many questions as I want about the Ghost Zone, and you answer ALL of them. If you get it right, I'll believe you." Jack lowered his eyelids into slits.

"Deal." Danny responded.

"Danny's first Christmas. What happened to him?"

"I got peed on by a dog. And you and mom didn't notice till after it happened. Also, you and mom have always fought over whether Santa exists or not." Danny answered slyly. Jack lowered his gun.

"Danny?" Danny smiled softly, and floated down to the ground.

"Yeah, Dad?" he replied softly.

"It really is you." Jack dropped the weapon, and stumbled forward to give his only son a hug. Danny returned the bone crushing hug, and actually squeezed his dad a little harder than normal.

"That's some grip you got there." Jack grinned. Danny chuckled.

"Ghost strength Dad, ghost strength." Danny stated.

"Sorry for the shock…" Jack apologized.

"Meh, it's alright. I'm actually used to it now." Danny grinned.

"Well lets go up and tell everyone else." Jack started toward the stairs, but realized Danny wasn't following.

"Danny?"

"I kinda already told them…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from his dad.

"Oh. Okay, let's go get some fudge then, and get everyone on the couch so you can share stories." Jack grinned, and ran up the stairs. Danny grinned shook his head, and headed toward the stairs.

"It's amazing how fast he can run…" Danny mumbled.

* * *

_**R&R please! Thank you!**_

_**~KP100**_

__


	3. Christmas Time in Amity

_**Kay, here you all go! And, I'm probably not gonna update any of my stories on Tuesdays… I've got a D in Spanish =[ So I have to go to Spanish tutoring on Tuesdays from 4:15 to 5:30 and then go home, eat, and do homework. Then I'll probably take a shower, and have time to myself and OH MY GOD I'M RAMBLING! Sorry… Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey You**_

_**Chapter 3:  
**_

**_3 Months Later…_**

"DANNY! WILL YOU HELP SET UP THE CHRISTMAS TREE!" Jazz yelled up the stairs, only to get no answer. She stood there for a short moment, before stalking upstairs to her little brother's room. She opened the door, and he wasn't there.

"Stupid ghosts…" she mumbled as she shut the door, and ran down stairs and into the lab. Grabbing a Fenton Thermos, she quickly ran outside where she found Danny and Skulker, the Ghost Zone's 'Greatest Hunter', fighting it out. She uncapped the thermos, and sucked Skulker inside.

"Come on Danny, you're helping with the tree." She stated angrily before shaking the thermos rather hard.

"Kay." He flew over to the tree, and phased it into the living room. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and his parents all began to hang ornaments (A/N: I don't know where Sam and Tucker came from, but I decided to add them in…)

"Alright, all we gotta do now is hang the top star. Danny? Will you do the honors?" Jazz asked, handing the young halfa a star.

"Sure." Danny took the silver star in his hands, and flew to the top of the tree. He balanced it ontop, and swithched on the lights. The tree shone brightly, but what stood out more than the presents, was the star which Danny had hung. It was silver with seven points,a nd it glistened because Danny had put a thin layer of ice on it.

Sam leaned on Danny, as the group looked on in amazment at their tree.

"It's beautiful."

* * *

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Also, I know Sams Jewish, but she can help her friends decorate a Christmas tree right? Read and review c'cause I love you! ;D**_

_**~KP100**_


	4. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
